A Year at Beauxbatons
by Nimble Squid
Summary: AU. A series of small, fluffy adventures between Fleur and Hermione while they both teach at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Fleurmione!
1. Chapter 1

**Au. The war never happened. Fleur and Bill never happened. Fleur and Hermione have been dating since Hermione's fourth year. This will be a series of short stories about various shenanigans that the two get up to while teaching at Beauxbatons.**

 **Imagine the hall like the one at Hogwarts, but a lot brighter. Any speech in "bold" is them speaking in French.**

 **Lots of Fleurmione. Lots of fluff. Hope you enjoy.**

-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Chapter 1, Fleur's Suprise.**

Hermione stood in front of her girlfriend of four years, with an amused look on her face.

Said blonde was currently sitting on the sofa, her arms crossed and a pout on her lips.

"I'm not going 'Ermione"

"You have to go Fleur, it's your job!"

"But I don't want to!"

Hermione sighed. She couldn't remember the amount of times they've had this discussion in the last month. "You were hired straight after your graduation over three years ago. Why are you suddenly acting like this now?"

"I won't be able to spend any time wiz you!"

Hermione tried hard to resist the adorableness of the blonde. "That hasn't been a problem before, so why is this year any different?"

"Because you were still in school while I was working. And now you're not, it isn't fair that I will be teaching while you can do whatever you want"

Hermione shook her head and sat sideways on Fleur's lap. The blonde wasting no time in wrapping her arms around her waist. "Is that it? You'll be worried because you won't know where I am or what I could be doing"

Fleur blushed at the silliness of her worries but nodded any way. Pout still firmly in place.

Hermione gave her quick peck on the lips. "You're being ridiculous"

To Fleur's surprise and annoyance, the brunette slipped from her grasp and pulled her upwards. "Ma belle?"

Hermione made her way to the bedroom with the veela in tow. "You leave in sixteen hours and we won't see each other again until just before Christmas". She looked back to Fleur. "I think we should make every minute count, don't you?"

She let out a surprised squeak as the blonde lifted her up bridal style and attached their lips firmly. Hermione didn't even realize they'd made it to the bedroom until Fleur threw her onto the bed with a growl and fire in her eyes.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Fleur made her way through the grand hall towards the teachers table, greeting most of her students along the way. As she sat down, she noticed the empty seat next to her and frowned. She turned to her right to the schools potions teacher. " **Leo, where is Professor Willow?** "

Said man looked at the blonde with an eyebrow raised. " **Did no one tell you? He retired at the end of the last school year** "

Before she could ask who his replacement might be, the headmistress rose from her seat and began the welcoming speech. " **Welcome students to a new year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I hope for all students, first years or last, that this will be a year of hard work, dedication and lasting friendships** "

A small round of applause came from the students. As well as a few noticeable rumours about the empty seat.

" **Returning students are sure to have noticed the absence of Professor Willow. Sadly he retired from teaching at the end of last school year and will be dearly missed. So before the feast begins, I would like to introduce our new Alchemy teacher, Professor Hermione Jean Granger!** "

If Fleur's eyes got any wider, she would've been worried that they could fall out. While the hall erupted into applause, the doors at the end of the hall opened to reveal the smirking brunette. As she made her way through the hall, Fleur's eyes began to narrow. ' _She will pay for this. I'm still sore from last night!_ '.

When Hermione reached the table, Olympe bent down to kiss her cheeks. " **'Ermione, it is so good to see you again. I am thrilled that you accepted my proposition!** "

Hermione smiled and thanked her, aware of the glaring blonde just behind her. " **Thank you Olympe, it was an offer I couldn't refuse** "

She took her seat next to Fleur who's eyes were wide again. She waited for the students to be distracted by the food before leaning over and speaking. "Why did you not tell me zat you could speak French. Or that you got a job 'ere?"

Hermione replied in perfect French. " **I wanted to surprise you. Also you should know that I accepted this job with one condition. So we have a room to ourselves** "

Hermione's French was doing horrible things to Fleur's arousal. "I'm trying really 'ard to be mad at you right now! I 'ope you know I'm going to get you back for zis, big time"

The brunette leaned in close to Fleur. She whispered right into Fleur's ear, her warm breath sending a shiver down the veela's spine " **I look forward to it** "

-/-/-/-/-/-

 **This will be a collection of one-shots, although at this point I have no idea how many I can come up with. Any future ideas are welcome and if I use one I'll give you a shout out.**

 **If you could leave a review I'd appreciate it a lot. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this. Unfortunately my phone was unintentionally wiped which is what all of my story drafts and ideas are on so that sucks. But I'm kind of back to where I was so that's good.**

 **This chapter happens directly after the first. That's not to say that all of the chapters in this will be in chronological order so I'll try not to confuse things as much as I can.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

-/-/-/-/-/-

Chapter 2, Sweet Revenge.

As the welcoming feast came to a close, a certain brunette couldn't help but nervously glance at the veela beside her. The blondes lips had been twisted into a smirk for a short while now. Couple that with the occasional hungry glance being sent by her, Hermione could but fidget in her seat, knowing it couldn't mean any good.

When all were dismissed from the hall, the pair strode to their personal quarters. They walked in a comfortable silence. Well… comfortable for one of them at least. _'A quiet Fleur is never a good thing. Especially if her last payback attempt is anything to go by'._ Hermione shuddered as she remembered the blonde mercilessly teasing her while at diner with her parents. She bit her lip in worry. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea'._

-/-/-/-/-/-

Hermione entered the room first with Fleur on her tail. She took a deep breath and turned to the blonde with and apology and an explanation hastily put together in her head. When her gaze met that of the veela's, all words died in her throat. The Blonde had somehow already undressed and stood in nothing but her underwear, eyes narrowed and with that _damn_ smirk still on her lips. Her gaze was intense as she slowly advanced on the stunned brunette.

"You know ma belle? It was very mean of you to do that me"

Hermione started to back up while Fleur continuously advanced. Now with a pout on her lips.

"Making me believe zat I would be alone for months. Then ravishing me to ze point where I could barely move ze next morning"

Hermione tried to form some kind of protest but her mind went blank as her legs hit something and she fell onto something surprisingly soft. Momentarily taken out of her daze she noticed that Fleur had apparently lead her to the bedroom. The thought passed quickly though as the Blonde took residence on her lap and pulled her into a searing kiss. They parted only when Hermione desperately needed air. She managed a couple of deep breaths before Fleur spoke directly into her ear. "I intend to pay you back in full mon amour".

Hermione let out a shaky breath before her lips were firmly captured once more.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Brown eyes barley managed to flutter open, only to close immediately as the rest of her body woke up. Fleur had Been very thorough in her revenge. There wasn't a single part of the body that didn't protest her attempts at moving. Her mind was able to focus on a particular throb on the side of her neck which was sure to be a very noticeable love bite. The only thing she could do was llet out a long groan.

The next thing she knew, there was a soothing sensation working its way from the throb in her neck up to her ear. The brush of a warm breath caused her heart to pick up its pace. "I wouldn't relax just yet ma petite souris, I am far from done with you". She could feel the mouth behind her ear turn into that _damn_ smirk again.

She groaned louder before it was cut off by the vela's lips once more.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. And a big thanks for reading this far.

I'd really appreciate some reviews and maybe some ideas if you have any you'd like to see.

Until the next chapter, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, a big shout out to Harmonic Wisp for giving me the idea for this chapter, so a big thanks to .**

 **Secondly, this chapter isnt set in a specific time like the other two but it's most likley somwhere around the end of the first month or so.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

-/-/-/-/-/-

Chapter 3, In Her Element.

If Fleur was asked what her favorate thing about Hermione was, she could go on for hours describing all of the little details that made the brunette perfect in her eyes.

It's fair to say that among all of her qualities, intelligence is one of the first that comes to mind, along with compassion and an iron will. So it shouldn't really be suprising that teaching would be an almost perfect career choice for the young witch. At least, these are the thoughts that pass through Fleurs mind as she observes, ( _spies_ ), through the window of her girlfriends classroom.

After finishing her stack of papers and with no more classes today, Fleur couldn't think of a better time to see Hermione teach for the first time. With alchemy being an optional subject that Fleur never took, she never bothered to learn anymore than the description of the class. " _An ancient science concerned with the study of the four basic elements"_ didn't grab her attention like some of the other choices. A decision she was starting to regret as she watched the brunette effortlesly fuse the fire and rock in her hands into a smoldering ball of lava, showing it to her students like it was any other regular stone.

If there were a mirror nearby, Fleur would see the same amazed and intrigued expresion on the class' faces that her own held.

She continued to watch as she paired up the group and gave each a sample of fire and rock to try it themselves. Hermione began to cirlce the room, observing her students and watching for mistakes. After a few minutes there were varying results for each pair, and while she had to extinguish an overflowing pool of lava on one of the tables, most of them succeded.

Fleur felt a wave of pride for her witch. _"Of course she is a natural in the classroom as she is everywhere else"._

The blonde was brought out of her thoughts by the chiming of bells, signaling the end of the period and the day. She watched the brunette wave her strudents out the door and sit at her desk. She didn't notice two of the students walk back into the room until they stood in front of her.

Fleur realised that they were the two that messed up and wondered what they were doing. A thought that was answered when Hermione began to go through the lava experiment with them again.

After multiple attempts and fires the two girls looked pleased that they had the techhnique down and gave a greatful look to their professer. Hermione collected some work off of her desk before following the two out the door, talking happily with them.

Fleur decided that she'd done enough snooping and headed back to their room with a smile etched onto her face. " _I will give her some extra special cuddles tonight_ ".

-/-/-/-/-/-

Later that night, they were snuggled tightly under their covers. Hermione had enjoyed their intense cuddling sesion in front of the fire earlier and the blonde was just about to drift into a blissful slumber when the brunette spoke. "I know you were watching my lesson today".

Blue eyes snapped open to meet depp brown ones. Hremione had an eyebrow raised and a small smirk adorning her lips. "If it wasn't for the extra special treatment tonight i'd scold you for spying on me"

Fleur showed mock offence at her words. "I did no such zing! I was merely observing my beutiful girlfriend passionatley imparting knowledge onto the minds of curious and enthusiastic students"

"How long have you been practicing that little speach?"

Fleur cloed her eyes and tightened her hold on the younger woman. "I don't know what you're talking about ma belle"

Hermione sighed with a smile and embraced the blondes warmth. "I'll let you off this time".

-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Thank you for reading this far and i hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be much appreciated and ideas for any future chapters are most welcom.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I got a couple weeks off work for the first time in two years and finally had time to finish something new. It's been eating at me that I haven't been able to get anything done for such a long time so I'm really happy to get this uploaded. Even though it's currently half four In the morning.**

 **As usual French is in "bold". Just makes thing easier in general.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

-/-/-/-/-/-

Chapter 4, A Lesson in Possession.

Fleur knew her girlfriend was attractive. There was no denying it. Quite the opposite in fact, the Veela will happily boast about the gorgeous brunette to anyone and everyone. She even took a great amount of pride in her success of capturing the younger witch's heart.

But where there is pride, there can also be jealousy and possessiveness. Especially in the case of a Veela.

Over the years Fleur had managed to rein in these emotions that caused her inner beast to stir. With the help of Hermione of course, she had become one hundred per cent secure in their relationship a long time ago and her protective instincts hadn't flared up in an equally long time. Until now.

-/-/-/-/-/-

How could she have not noticed straight away? Too caught up in the pleasant surprise of Hermione's employment at the school, and the distraction of having her around every day. But now that she noticed, she couldn't _not_ notice.

When Hermione would enter a room, they would begin to chat excitedly among themselves. Wherever she walked, their gaze would follow. (Along with Fleurs but that's beside the point). She also couldn't help notice that some of her students would leave her classroom with a certain amount of eagerness when they had the brunettes class next.

And Hermione was oblivious to it all. Fleur even found it adorable that she didn't know how gorgeous she was.

Even right at this moment, Hermione was digging into her breakfast while reading a letter she had received earlier. Fleur could easily hear a group sat at one of the tables conversing between themselves.

" **I love it every now and then when she speaks English by accident or to the other professors"**

" **Yeah, I always thought the English language was so unsophisticated but after hearing it from Professor Granger, I have to admit it's super hot"**

" **What about the muggle clothes she wears when she isn't teaching"**

" **Oh yeah, did any of you see her last Saturday? I've never heard of 'leggings' before but I won't be forgetting them anytime soon.** _ **Merde**_ **"**

Fleurs eyes narrowed when she saw the student begin to fan herself dramatically. ' _I need to do something about this. Hermiones legs are_ mine _to apriciate not theirs!'_

-/-/-/-/-/-

When Hermione woke the next morning, it was to gentle nips on her neck, sending a delightful shivers down her spine. "Mmmm, someone's feeling playful this morning".

She felt the nips begin to move upward and across her cheek till they met her lips. When they parted, she opened her eyes to the smiling blonde above her. "Zat is one way to describe how I am feeling at ze moment ma belle"

"Well thank you for the wonderful wakeup but we need to get up now. Breakfast awaits and the classes aren't going to teach themselves".

Hermione escaped the blondes grasp and headed towards their wardrobe. She had just opened the door when two arms circled her abdomen and lifted her up. "Fleur! What are you doing, put me down!".

And she did, on the edge of their bed. Before she could begin to scold, soft lips had closed in on her own, effectively stopping any coherent thought in her mind. Fleur pulled away with a smirk. "I want to choose your clothes for today".

Blaming it on the blondes sudden playfulness, Hermione couldn't think of a reason not to let the Veela have her fun. "Um, okay".

"Good **"** She gave Hermione another quick peck before sauntering to their open wardrobe.

A few minutes later she returned to the waiting witch and placed the pile of clothes on her lap with a satisfied smile.

Hermione gave the pile a quick glance before noticing something odd.

"Fleur? Aren't these all…"

"Oui"

"You're up to something aren't you?"

"Oui"

"Are you going to let me in on it?"

"Non"

Hermione sighed but couldn't supress her grin and the blonde knew she had won.

"Fine. But I have to take a shower and check a few things in my office so I'll meet you at breakfast"

She stood up with the cloths in hand and made her way towards their bathroom, giving Fleur another peck as she passed her. Fleur gave a hum of approval and gathered her own clothes before getting dressed.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Needless to say, when Hermione entered the main hall dressed in Fleurs clothes, there were a lot of mildly annoyed students.

With almost half of the schools populous being Veela, they knew what Fleur had done. She'd claimed Hermione in front of the whole school. Even some of the teachers couldn't supress their chuckles at Fleurs possessive display. And she couldn't wipe the smirk off her face as she looked at some of the girls she had heard talking before. ' _That's right girls. She's all Mine. Go fan yourselves over someone else_ '

Hermione sat beside Fleur, still oblivious to the attention of the students before leaning in close to the smirking blonde. Warm breath glided across her ear, making her breath hitch. "I don't know if you remembered, but we aren't the same size so I've had to go without a bra today"

Her smirk faded and her eyes widened. ' _Merde, when did it get so hot in here'_.

-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Another chapter finally done. I can only hope you liked it if you've read this far.**

 **And as always Reviews would be greatly appreciated. And I welcome any and all ideas any of you may have for future chapters.**


End file.
